


To be possessed by a Stark

by adamasvaletudo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blue-eyed Tony, Body Worship, Dark Tony, Drugs, F/M, Knife Play, M/M, Pepper and Justin are BFFs, Possesive Tony, SHIELD, Secret Lairs, Survival, Tony does not share, Victim Justin, Violence, Why Tony was sent away to MIT?, oblivous avengers, underground tunnels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamasvaletudo/pseuds/adamasvaletudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony " I had a consuming urge to posses him. I believed I had never since wanted anything more desperately than I wanted Justin Hammer. Wanting him for myself and not have to share. SO I TOOK WHAT WAS MINE."</p>
<p>Tony kidnaps Justin Hammer and keeps him all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to your new home

Tony has a knife Justin had no idea where he’d gotten it from but it was real and sharp. He couldn’t hold back a whimper when the golden avenger pushed him onto the bed.

“Tony,” He whispered and wished he hadn’t when crazes blue eyes met his.

Tony proceeded to methodically cut of his clothes with the slender sharp knife. A gasp escaped his lips when said blade touched his heated skin.

“Is it true that you can’t see without your glasses?” Tony asks taking the off and placing the on his head.

Justin begins to struggle after that because he can’t see. Everything is blurry and the laugh that escapes Tony’s mouth doesn’t offer any comfort. Before he can speak a calloused hand covers his mouth.

“Enough Justy you wouldn’t want to upset me,” Tony says voice thick with emotion.

Justin can’t hold back a flinch at the use of his childhood nick name. He hadn’t heard it in years how did Tony find out about it? Not even Jack knew about it and he tells him everything. The tip of the blade dances on his fore head and presses but doesn’t break skin but when it dances near his eye he forgets the warning he was given.

“No!” He yells behind Tony’s hand and he pays for it.

The blade is gone and he can hear Tony tisk .The sigh that escapes Tony’s mouth is the only warning he gets before a very precise punch is delivered to his throat. His entire body goes stiff from the pain as his body tries to recover from the shock.  
Justin arcs from the bed and tears escape his eyes

It hurts, it hurts so much.

The pain isn’t going away.

It’s too much, too much.

Please his mind begs, please.

His thighs feel wet and it flows to his back. It’s warm slightly comforting, this little action is what his body needed the pain is suddenly less but still throbbing. His muscles relax and all he feels is cold as his body lies back on the bed.

A finger touches his cheek probably to wipe off a tear and he flinches. The pain is back with a vengeance as a cruel hand is wraps around his bruised neck.

“DON’T MOVE AWAY FROM ME!” Tony yells and he goes limp.

This action earns him a gentle hand through his hair and relief from the hand around his neck.

“Was that so hard?” His sweet voice asks “I would join you but you’ve made a mess of the bed.”

Justin can’t help the blush that forms on his cheek when he finally understands what the warmth was. He peed on himself like a baby and is lying on it. This earns him a laugh from the billionaire. With strength Justin didn’t know Tony possessed he is lifted off the bed like a damsel.

“You need a bath,” Tony whispers gently into his ear as he carries him like he weighs nothing.

He is gently placed into a tub of warm water and doesn’t move away like he wants to. When the soapy cloth touches his skin it’s too much, without his sight and voice his skin feels too sensitive. He cries, which only aggravates his throat even if he can’t make a sound. Luckily he is washed with clinical precision and hands don’t linger anywhere.

“You have such pretty hands Jus,” Tony says holding his right hand.

“So smooth,” He whispered rubbing the tips of Justin’s fingers against his lips.

Justin had been in prison for a couple of years so all those callus from when he built weapons were gone. He can still remember how many injuries he got when building the prototype suites for the government before Ivan got his hands on them.

Justin can’t help but think that this action is so intimate just like he had hoped he’d experience with Tony. He almost has a heart attack when he sees Tony with the pliers. That moment of absolute bliss will be ruined by what he thinks Tony wants to do. Will he rip off his fingernails like in torture? When it touches his palm he wonders if Tony is trying to recreate them. Justin can’t let them happen so he has to think of something quick.

Pulling his hand back he gets the full attention of Tony’s stare the shudder is involuntary. He mouths “I’ll work” and the pliers are gone. Tony kisses his palms gently while running his fingers along the little invisible scars along Justin’s arms. Justin can’t help but stare because Tony looks so content touching on his skin as is mapping memories. Wait a minute he is; of what Justin can’t put his finger on.


	2. A GLIMPSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin gets a glimpse of the man he'd always wanted.

Chapter 2

It was cold the next time Justin woke up. He sat up abruptly when he remembered what happened last night. His stomach let out a growl reminding him that Tony had yet to fed him. He doubted that he would have been able to keep food down the day before with all the strain to his mind. Maybe Tony had been drugged or mind controlled, the billionaire wasn’t acting like himself.

Justin turned to the right and almost had a heart attack when he found the golden avenger watching him. Tony was clad in a black wife beater reactor visible through the fabric and nice jeans that clung to his hips. Justin couldn’t help but lick his lips because Anthony was a very beautiful man.

Tony gave him a shit eating grin and a wink.

“Bathrooms that way,” Tony said pulling him up toward it.

Justin let himself be pulled since he doubted he’d have gotten out of bed ever again. The bath was different from the one he’d been washed in the day before it was fancier, like the kind found in presidential suites he used during business deals abroad.

Pain brought him back to reality to find naked Tony Stark with Justin’s arm hanging from his mouth. There was a playful glint in his eyes and the bite hadn’t broken skin. Justin couldn’t help but grin because this was the man he always wanted; the one who was playful and not cruel. 

The water was perfect and Tony’s hands were gentle on his flesh and Justin loved the way Tony’s body rubbed against his. He loved seeing the inventor naked; he had waited so long for it. It was nothing sexual just two bodies exploring each other. 

After didn’t feel dirty or used he felt clean and slightly cleansed. 

While they dried each other his stomach made itself known and the laugh that escaped Tony’s mouth was sincere.

“Come on,” Tony said pulling him toward a dining room for what appeared to be breakfast.

Tony stared at Justin as he ate with a glimmer in his eye that sent a shiver down Justin’s spine. But Justin was too hungry to care. 

The meal was so good that he just shoved food into his mouth until he couldn’t eat anymore. He leaned back onto his chair gently rubbing his now slightly protruding stomach.

Justin was completely oblivious that he was being watched as he leaned back onto his chair and watched his surroundings. That was the best meal he’d ever had and he has or had a renowned chef at his beck and call. He had the money to afford any ingredients for whatever menu in the world. But somehow this meal was the best thing he’d ever had.

Tony couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight; Justin completely stuffed rubbing his belly. The billionaire wondered what it would be like to impregnate his childhood friend. He had the means and the ways to do so and a man who knew bio-organics better than him. His very own sea-horse Tony could hardly wait.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay Justin Hammer fan fictions are very few thus not a lot of inspiration. I love the idea of mpreg Justin so ill probably do so using science. I promise to deal with the fact that Justin just saw Tony naked in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Justin has always wanted Tony and when Tony finally wants him in return sadly it's not what he expected. 
> 
> Tony naturally has brown eyes in MCU but whenever he's near Justin they change colour or if he gets the urge to "posses" Justin. I'll probably use this to express his emotions like a mood ring only by his eyes.
> 
> The top quote in summary is actually a quote by Jane Adams I changed it up a bit.
> 
> All this happens in the tower Tony will have a secret lair under the Avengers tower and the only perseon who has acess is Tony.
> 
> Jarvis will allow this because after Tony has been with Justin he's eyes turn brown and his creator/father is back.
> 
> I think I'll give Tony amnesia or he'll have DID. Browm eyed Tony doesn't know let alone remember what happens when blue eyed Tony is in control.
> 
> Justin's nick name will vary from Justy to Jus.
> 
> Sorry for having not yet updating ilyubov moya but I will soon.I want to write longer chapters.


End file.
